


Tell Me That You Love Me

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [227]
Category: K (Anime), K: Lost Small World (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Yata had never showed anyone his wings, not since he was a little kid and lost his first friend when he thought Yata was a freak.





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of your favorite trope

Saruhiko blinked a few times.

Yata's wings fluttered with his nervousness. He nearly snapped them shut and tucked them away, but then Saruhiko's fingers were there, slowly running over the feathers, a wondering look in his eyes.

Yata had never showed anyone his wings, not since he was a little kid and lost his first friend when he thought Yata was a freak. It used to be, he could curl up under his mom's, knowing at least he wasn't alone.

But Yata was older now, too big for cuddles. His siblings didn't have wings.

Saruhiko was his friend. "They're cool."


End file.
